Odd Meetings
by Ryu-chan Sakuma
Summary: REPOST see details inside Hiya everyone! THis is Ryuchan's first fanfic! Please read and enjoy! Dee and Ryo meet as teenagers under the strangest circumstances, drama follows...


**Hey everybody! This is a repost of Ryu's fanfic. It's under a new penname, too although Ryu likes the old one better. I've reposted it because I've been getting quite a few emails from people who've said that the story disappeared from the site before they could read it and/or finish reading it, and now was the only time I could find the spare time to repost this thing, and hopefully won't get all screwy anymore (let us hope lol) I've re-edited some (not all) of the chapters, frankly I haven't had enough time to do a really thorough job with all of them, but I'll get around to it. Also, I was thinking about adding a cute little epilogue at the end… but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it . To all my readers who read this before it got cut off thanks so much (again) and to the newbie readers, thanks for taking the time to read it, and Ryu-chan and Kuma-chan hopes you enjoy it! Also reviews are really encouraged wink, wink**

**Authors notes: Hi everyone! This is Ryu-chan's first ever fanfiction. I just came up with it the other day and decided to write on it. I hope you like it. Read and review, please. All criticisms are welcomed especially from experienced writers… but don't hurt me too bad .**

**Summary: Dee and Ryo meet as teenagers under the strangest circumstances, drama follows...**

**Warning: future yaoi, shonen-ai, Rated M for language and adult situations and total OOC-ness is in here.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Ryu-chan doesn't own FAKE. That honor belongs to Sanami Matoh-dono. **

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Sitting in class was nothing new to Dee Laytner. He had done it for God knows how ever long. With a bored expression on his face he doodled on his notebook not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, staring idly out of the classroom window glancing at the newly fallen January snow. He was truly one of a kind, with olive skin, jet black hair and beautiful emerald eyes; he emanated everything that was godly. Needless to say he was a favorite among the ladies and some of the guys too. One could guess that's where his at times over-confidence and obnoxiousness came from. Across the room he glanced at his admirers. Among them, Jemmy 'JJ' Adams, who was sitting a few seats over to his right; he stared and smiled his way. Ever since the two met JJ had made it his life's goal to always be near Dee at all times, maybe even make him fall in love him… someday. And with as much finesse as he could muster JJ flipped his hair and blew a kiss at Dee. Dee rolled his eyes and looked away from him.

'God, help me… I'm so bored', he thought, 'I swear if JJ doesn't stop making googly eyes at me I'm gonna-'

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the classroom door creak open.

"Class, we have a new student", the teacher said, "His name is Randy McLain. Please do your best to welcome him to P.S. 120. Please take a seat next to Dee Laytner. Dee, please raise your hand"

Dee reluctantly raised his hand and Randy made his way back to him. Dee took in his features as he walked. Tall, sandy blond hair, lean body and the most prominent feature: his jet black eyes. In one word Dee could describe Randy as: beautiful. Randy quietly took a seat next to Dee. Randy looked about nervously at the classroom and the people in it and he took out his notebook and a pencil and began to write.

"Oh and Dee", the teacher called, "Please show Randy to his next class"

"Sure", Dee replied.

Next to him Randy looked over to him and whispered: "Thanks"

"No problem"

Soon there after the bell rang and it was time to for the next class. Dee and Randy walked out together out of the classroom.

"Although you probably already know, let me formally introduce myself, I'm Dee Laytner. Call me Dee."

"I'm Randy, Randy McLain. Nice to meet you"

Dee suddenly stopped walking and leaned into Randy looking into his eyes.

"Hey, are you part Asian or somethin'? Your eyes look kinda oriental", Dee stated.

"Um, yes I'm Japanese American"

"Do you have a Japanese name?"

Ryo nodded.

"What is it?" Dee asked.

"It's Ryo" he answered.

"Ryo. You don't like being called Ryo"

"No, I don't really mind"

"Fine, then I'll call you Ryo from now on"

For some reason unbeknownst to him, Ryo blushed when Dee said that to him.

"So lemme see your roster, that way I can see if we have any other classes together"

Ryo handed him his slip of paper.

"Well, I'll be damned", Dee muttered.

"What? Is anything wrong?" Ryo asked concerned.

"Actually, no. It seems though that you and I have every class together"

"Really? That's good. I'll have someone to talk to, now"

"Well we better get going or we'll be late for your first day of classes"

They rushed to their next class, Ryo was introduced to his new teachers and now it was time for lunch…

"Hey Ryo! Sit with us." Dee called to him from across the lunchroom.

Ryo timidly sat down at the lunch table glancing around at the people of which he shared a table with.

"Oh, let me introduce you to the guys, Ryo, this is Ted, Drake, JJ, Tommy, Barry, and Arnon" Dee said pointing to each one as he named them.

"Hey, hows it goin'?" The redhead named Ted greeted.

"Hi", greeted Drake.

"Whazzup", said Tommy and Barry.

Arnon subtly waved at Ryo, saying nothing because he currently had a manwich stuffed in his mouth. The lavender haired JJ moved down a few seats to sit near Ryo for a little Q & A session.

"So, Ryo. Where ya from?" he asked.

"Um, I just moved here from Pennsylvania" Ryo answered.

"And what brings you here to our fair New York City?"

"My dad got a new job here"

"And your mom?" JJ questioned.

"I, uh, don't know. She, uh, died when I was little"

Dee shot an angry glare at JJ.

"Jesus, JJ! When are you gonna learn to mind your own business!" Drake said.

"Sorry, I can't help but being inquisitive. It's part of my nature. Inquiring minds wanna know, ya know", JJ said in his own defense.

"Well, these inquiring minds should learn to mind their own damn, business" Dee snapped.

JJ huffed and reluctantly turned to Ryo.

"Sorry Ryo. I didn't mean to offend you or anything", he said.

"You didn't offend me it's no problem", Ryo said with a small smile.

"See? I didn't offend him. You guys are way too sensitive" he said getting up from the table and leaving.

"Sorry, Ryo. He can be a real prick sometimes. It takes time to get used to… believe me" Dee said to him.

"No, really. It's no problem. Can't blame a guy if he's curious, right?" he smiled.

"Hey Dee", Tommy called

"Yeah"

Barry and Arnon gestured to the approaching figure coming towards the table. Dee took a glance and instantly groaned.

"Dee, long time no see. You don't call, you don't write. And now you're not even trying to acknowledge me", the tall blonde said behind his glasses looking down upon Dee and Ryo.

Ryo glanced at the taller blonde and noticed his gorgeous ice blue eyes. When the blond noticed Ryo's staring, Ryo quickly looked away and blushed a little.

"What do _you _want?" Dee snarled

"Just to say hi, Dee. I see your manners haven't changed one bit. You haven't even introduced me to your friend" he said looking down on Ryo.

At that point Ryo looked up at him again.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ryo McLain. I'm new here"

"Are you? Perhaps I could give you a tour a little later"

"Um, thank you, but Dee said he would"

"Really? How nice of him. Then maybe you and I could hang out a little later. Maybe at a café I know of-"

"Sorry", Dee interrupted, "He's busy. He has plans with us"

"Oh, well. Maybe some other time then. By the way my name's Berkley Rose"

"It's nice to meet you"

From across the room all the guys heard a familiar squeal from a female. Dee placed his hand on his forehead intentionally rubbing away a headache threatening to come.

"Oh God, anything but her", he grumbled.

"Berkie! Kyah!" she squealed as she grabbed a hold of his arm, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Well, Diana, I was just meeting one of the newest members of our school", Berkeley answered gesturing to Ryo.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Diana", the woman said.

"Hi, I'm Ryo; it's nice to meet you."

"Ooh Berkie, he's cute", she whispered to Berkley unaware that Ryo could hear her.

"Don't you guys have a building to jump off of or something?" Dee said obviously aggravated by their presence.

"Charming as always, I see", she said in response, "Come on Berkie, let's get out of here. Wouldn't want to get any loser residue rubbing off on us. See ya Ryo." She called as she left with Berkley.

"Bye Ryo" Berkley said in a tone that was enough to make him blush.

"I'm guessing you don't like them very much", Ryo said.

"Berkley's a prick", said Arnon, "It's as simple as that"

"Diana's already annoying as it is, but having her follow him around makes it even worse", Tommy said.

"Yeah, but she has a kick ass body", Barry said.

Everyone stopped and stared at Barry.

"Well, she does", he said in his own defense.

"True, but you couldn't pay me to get in those pants. I don't do sloppy seconds, especially after Berkley Rose" Dee said with a somewhat evil grin, "That girl is like a door knob… everybody gets a turn"

The guys started to laugh, all except Ryo who didn't seem to get the joke. But no one hardly noticed as Dee continued with the onslaught.

"She is a master in the Art of fellatio. The girl gives so much head she's got knee pads sewn in to her dresses"

The guys burst out laughing again, Ryo seemed the only odd ball who didn't really get it. Dee noticed and before the other guys could too he whispered what he meant by the things he said. Ryo got a little chuckle out of it. Now, they were on the subject of sex, a subject that made Ryo a little more than uncomfortable.

"So, Ryo how many times have you gotten 'special attention'?" Ted asked.

"Um, well—I don't really, um—"

"Dude, you've never been blown before?" Barry asked.

Ryo shyly shook his head 'no'. Meanwhile Dee watched all of his reactions.

"Well have you ever, ya know, with a girl?" Drake asked.

Ryo shook his head 'no' once more.

"DUDE! How do you do it! How do you survive!" Barry exclaimed.

"What do you like whack off 10 times a day?" Arnon asked.

At that point Dee intervened to get his friends off Ryo's case.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Get off Ryo's case. When's the last time any of you got some?" Dee said.

The answers he got were chock full of 'um's and 'er's.

"I stand corrected. Leave him alone, dickheads" Dee joked.

Ryo looked over at Dee with a look on his face that said 'Thanks'. Soon the lunch period was over and Ryo and Dee went to their last classes. Then finally the last bell rang, signaling that school was over.

"So Ryo, what are you doing tomorrow after school?" Dee asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure"

"Wanna go chill with me and the guys?"

"Sure", he answered quickly and then changed his demeanor, "Oh but wait, I'll have to ask my dad. He'll probably want me to stay home"

"Okay, well call me and let me know. Here's my cell phone number", he said taking a piece of paper and writing his number on it and giving it to Ryo who put it in his coat pocket.

"Okay, I will"

"Well I'm the opposite way so I'll see ya tomorrow", Dee said waving goodbye.

"Dee", Ryo called before he was out of sight.

"Yeah?"

"Um, thank you for everything today."

"No problem. Oh and Ryo one more little word of advice… don't get too close to Berkley Rose; he's trouble."

"O-okay"

"And there is one more thing" he said leaning into Ryo's ear, "Try not to blush so easily, 'kay" he whispered into Ryo's ear. When he backed away he saw that Ryo's face was flushed again, "See, just like that" He said with a mischievous grin, "I'll see ya"

"See ya"

Ryo walked down the street from the school to his new home. His new home was only a few blocks from the school so walking was no problem for him. The whole way he was thinking about the new people he met and the new friends he had made.

'Dee', he thought, 'what an interesting guy. Outgoing, loud, obnoxious and a tad bit overbearing, and yet somehow I'm drawn to him. He's so unlike me, I guess that's a good thing'

From across the street Berkley watched Ryo walking down the street.

'Hm, a new conquest. _He _would be my greatest victory' he thought,

"Let the game begin", he said while smiling evilly to himself as he crossed the street.

**And that's the end of the first chapter of Ryu-chan's fanfic. I hope you liked it. Please review (even if you didn't like it). Although Kuma-chan hopes you like it. Review and let me know what you think. JA!**


End file.
